Ai Shioya
Ai Shioya (塩谷 愛, Shioya Ai) is one of the females belonging to Akira's Group. Not much has been revealed about her. Appearance Ai wears the basic school uniform consisting of a white-long sleeved top with a blue collar and a red ribbon hanging down the middle of her uniform. She has long, messy black hair that she ties in a ponytail which is also messy. She is of medium height and has brown eyes. She wears the usual black shoes and has black socks that extend to her mid-thigh. She is particularly distinguished by not only her black hair, but also her freckles. Personality Chronology Wonderful World arc She was briefly seen in the video taking by Makoto Morita's video. Argentavis arc The group found out that an Argentavis arrived outside the camp and held Ryouichi hostage. Ai was terrified when she saw the bird for the first time. The Argentavis headed toward the group and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou Mariya suggested to form a group each. Ai was unseen pair up with either Murata or Kazunari Murayama. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou, Shuu Hikime and Ai saw Akira Sengoku leading the Argentavises away from them. She assumed he has a plan to defeat the birds. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken, Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata, Matsushita and later on Takao Sugimasa were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Ai and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. During the trek through the jungle Ai walked ahead of Koyomi Kanna. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Takashi Yamaguchi reminded everyone about Arctodus Simus. Shirou explained more about Arctodus Simus. Ai praised him as expected from their school's genius. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Ai and the others were prepped to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Airi, Ai , Kairi, Yasunori Yamato and Tadashi wondered what's happening up there? A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. On top of a steep slope, Yasunori, Ai, Sanae Kashiwagi and Kairi had to rest before moving on. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes Trivia *Although Ai is part of Takashi's Group from the start, she wasn't really seen in the background until chapter 49. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group